Scientific Discovery
by SamuraiCat1019
Summary: Mina finds something unexpected one night in the halls of the Naulilus. Jekyll Skinner slash


**Scientific Descovery**

Mina Harker's heels clicked softly on the smooth floors of the Nautilus, her skirts whispering around her ankles. The long, empty halls were thinly lit with the nightfall, appearing mysterious and looming in the encompassing silence. Mina was unnerved by the pressing quiet, and most certainly not of the darkness, but she was anxious to get back to her quarters after several exhausting hours of continued work testing and experimenting with delicate chemicals.

She hastened her step, her flow-like grace not allowing her to be heard. Mina clutched the book in her hands and peered down at it's polished brown cover, the pine marker hanging lazily. Her lips quirked remembering when she had asked Dr. Jekyll if he had anything on Charles Goessmann's research.

The doctor had looked bewildered opening his door to find her standing there, but quickly settled into his usual willingness to please, and slightly stammering, self. After searching through his trunk, he presented her with the leather bound text, nodding and studding the floor embarrassed as she grinned, thanking and promising him to return it as soon as she was finished.

Mina couldn't hold her full smile recalling the doctors boyish shyness. She was sure he had taken a fancy to her, much like Sawyer had, as seemed to be the pattern as the only woman aboard. Henry was a kind man; she hoped he wouldn't be too distraught. He seemed to have no company at all, save Hyde, which only worsened his position. Herself and Skinner were the only ones she could ever recall actually associating with Dr. Jekyll when his counterpart wasn't needed.

Mina neared a corner but froze momentarily at the sound of low murmuring coming from her destination. She peered around the bend, the sound echoing through the shaft of light coming through Jekyll's ajar door, splitting the darkness of the deck with a warm glow. Quietly she neared the door and the murmurs continued. There was the distinct English voice of the doctor, but with an unfamiliar smoothness Mina had never heard from him before.

'Hyde,' she thought, proud at having guessed why on earth Henry would be up this late, talking no less. The crew of the Nautilus was aware that the doctor could converse with the monster in his head, though he rarely did so in public. 'Having that beast in your head saying what not to you all the time and having to ignore it must be unbearable, I suppose it causes too much pressure to just shut him out completely. Jekyll has enough stress just having Hyde _there_, that's certain.'

Not wanting to embarrass him with her presence, Mina slid gently against the wall until her finger touched the wooden door frame. She was waiting for a pause in his hushed words before making herself known, but was startled when another low voice chuckled deeply from inside. Mina pulled away from the doorframe like it burned She hadn't even considered it was another person Jekyll was talking to in the middle of the night.

The soft thump of wood against wood sounded from within, followed by the light whisping noise of rustling fabric. Manners forgotten with the curiosity and temptation to know what - or more specifically, who - was with Jekyll, in his quarters at this ghastly hour, Mina inched into the doorway with a slyness that would have impressed even Sawyer. When she saw what lie inside, Mina froze in shock and had to bite her cheek to keep from gasping.

Henry Jekyll was seated on his writing desk breathing heavily, vest and jacket discarded and tie hanging rumpled around his neck. His hooded blue eyes were blazing a rich, intoxicated fire, sending buzzing shivers up the base of her spine. Skinner stood dangerously close between his legs, smiling coyly at Henry's state. His usual duster and hat were entwined with Henry's garments on the floor behind him, black and brown playing delicate nuances off each other in the light.

Skinner closed the last few inches between them, his unseen eyes staying level with Henry's until finally sliding shut as their lips met. Mina's heart leapt in her chest at Jekyll's guttural moan of delight, and she struggled to keep herself from doing the same.

Skinner brushed a gloved hand along the man's side, stopping at his upper thigh to pull Henry forward on the desk. Henry reached out and ran his hands along Skinner's broad chest, caressing the skin underneath his turtleneck. Skinner smiled against his lips, as one hand slipped under his shirt, revealing nothing where skin should have been visible. Henry's palm moved in waves underneath the fabric, causing it to bunch and smooth. It traveled up again then stopped, fingers moving in rhythmic patterns near his chest. Skinner's head arched back breaking their kiss, and he let out a strangled cry of pleasure.

Skinner dipped his head in, attacking the other mans neck with little restraint. He licked the sharp line of Henry's jaw, leaving a moist trail against his flesh. Back tracking to his lips, Mina expected more hasty kissing. But instead, Skinner paused there, both of them panting air into each other's lungs. Then, ever so gently, he covered Henry's lips in the tenderest, most sensual of kisses.

Mina couldn't ignore the drumming of blood in her ears, nor the familiar but seemingly out of place tight heat that spread through her abdomen as Skinner moved down to Henry's exposed neck, Henry's mouth hung agape, hand pulling the invisible man's head closer.

Suddenly a barrier was let down, and the voyeristic embarrassment and guilt of watching such an intimate moment made her slide back against the wall, clutching the book to her chest like a lifeline. She could feel the burning in her cheeks and the warmth coursing through her veins intensify. Another soft moan came from her right, following the strip of light into the hallway and resonating around her.

The possibility of getting caught overwhelming her rational mind, Mina turned swiftly and all but jogged opposite the room, quiet be damned.

Everything in her was thrumming with life, and it took a good minute of her hurried pace to realize she was out of their range, and finally slowed down. She couldn't think, couldn't remember where her own room was, could only see the image of Skinner kissing Jekyll, the flow that was undisguiseable between them. The peace they exuded in their moans and in their smiles. A sweet harmony, the undeniable beauty that existed with them together, pulling Mina to lose control for a moment and be lost within their bliss, leaving her running through the Nautilus, fighting the urge to turn back and know if they were still in each others arms.

After an eternity, Mina closed the door to her quarters and dropped the now meaningless book onto her desk, swiftly walking to her bed to avoid staring at the wood identical to the one she had seen. Pulling her hair free, Mina sat back on her mattress, gazing at the one lonely book on her desk, and sighed.

Though exhausted, Mina doubted she's get any rest tonight.

Fin

A/N Wow, long time of inactivity for me. My first LXG fic, go easy. Jekyll/Skinner, the ultimate sappy slash LXG pairing. It pains me there are not more fics of them. Oh well, scamper darlings, scamper.


End file.
